Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and, more particularly, to an anchor assembly for attaching a vehicle flag to a car window.
Description of the Prior Art
The construction and use of vehicle flags bearing specified written indicia, such as sports team car flags, is well known. Vehicle flags typically attach to the window of a vehicle through the placement of a flag stand on the edge of the window, with the window then being rolled shut to secure the flag stand on the window. Despite this customary securing system, a problem which still exists is that vehicle flags often fly away while secured on a moving vehicle. This problem may occur because the window has been rolled down, or simply due to the increase in wind pressure from the moving vehicle is strong enough to dislodge the flag stand from the window. Thus, there remains a need for a vehicle flag anchor assembly which would mitigate the risk of a vehicle flag flying away or otherwise becoming separated from the host vehicle. It would be helpful if such a vehicle flag anchor assembly enabled a user to supplement the traditional flag stand attachment with a discrete, secondary attachment device. It would be additionally desirable for the secondary attachment device of such a vehicle flag anchor assembly to be secured to the vehicle on the vehicle interior.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a vehicle flag anchor assembly adapted to allow a user to secure a vehicle flag with two discrete structures, one of which being attached to the vehicle's interior. The primary components in Applicant's vehicle flag anchor assembly are a metal ring, a nylon string, and a suction cup. When in operation, the vehicle flag anchor assembly enables a conventional vehicle flag to be more effectively secured to the host vehicle, providing a substantial reduction in the possibility of the flag flying away. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.